


Just Get Out

by notyourusername



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Spoilers, Survival, Walkers, Zombies, better angels, hordes, judge jury executioner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shooting Dale in the face, Glenn knew Darryl just couldn't pull away like he always did. Dale would've wanted him to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of finally getting an account and finishing the Walking Dead, I decided to try to write some Daryl/Glenn.

That night was just.... horrible. The look on Rick's face was bad, his hand shaking under the gun's trigger, Dale's mouth starting to fill up with blood. Glenn just couldn't look away, for fear something worse would happen if he did. And then Daryl took the gun. His heart sank. He'd seen how much Sophia's turning and death broke him, pulling him away from them group. When he took the gun and aimed it between Dale's eyes, he knew he was gone for good. There would be no turning back for him. No matter how many tried speaking to him: Carol, Dale, Rick, Lori, even him, no one had gotten through to him.   
The sound felt all wrong in his ears, like static that just went out. He kept holding onto Maggie because she was sobbing so hard into him. Darryl walked away, threw the gun in the grass and just kept walking. Dale's eyes kept staring at them, reminding them of their blame in this. All because they were so scared of the possibility of Randall running off to bring back 30 men. Their fault laid in his eyes.  
Glenn stood up and closed the old man's eyelids.

****

Daryl knew Sophia was dead. Nosy little brat. If that bitch Carol had actually done her job, she wouldn't be moping about the zombied little girl right now. He had hung around with these idiots for so long he forgot the golden rule: keep to yourself and survive. He set up camp far away from the group. They would just have to do with the psychotic deputy, the emotional cop, and the little Asian roadrunner. Yet no matter how much distance he kept, he was always being pulled back into their problems, whether he liked it or not. He hated the having to look out for the kid; he didn't want another child's death on his hands. Then came Dale. He had gotten used to the old fart. Sure, he wasn't useful much and didn't do nothing really, but he fought hard for what he believed, and kept his ground, even against that caveman Shane. But when they brought back another problem (Randall)... he didn't want no part of it. Just like he told Dale. But he just kept pushing.  
He felt bad for the guy, how no one backed him up at the meeting. But they were right: the kid had to go without his life. If he lived, they were going to find out about the farm one way or another. Hell, look at how easy he broke under him, and he was going easy too. Andrea may have stood up at the end, but she wasn't kidding nobody. She felt bad for the old guy, and she wasn't going to pass up having her pussy played with by Shane. But... Fuck. A walker inside the land? Even he didn't see it coming. He rammed the motherfucker down to the ground and bashed his brain to shit. He turned to joke about how he was supposed to die of a heart attack or something, when he saw the blood. He yelled for the others to help, but Hershel said nothing could be done. Rick held the gun in his hands, shaking. Dale deserved better than a wrong shot and suffering even worse. He took the pistol from his hands and did the deed himself. He looked at his face, how he was trying to say something.   
Was he thanking him for putting him out of his misery? Or Asking him to let him try to survive? Maybe he was trying to spout more nonsense about how he wasn't this guy. He was a hero.  
"I'm sorry brother." He said as he pressed the trigger and blew his brains out.

****

Glenn walked up to Daryl after Dale's burial. He quickly followed the brave soldier.  
"Hey!" Glenn shouted at him. When he didn't turn, he grabbed his shoulder. Daryl slammed him into the closest tree and pointed his knife at him.  
"Whatta ya want?" He was pissed. "Shouldn't you be busy picking rice or somethin'?"  
"They're not in season." Glenn shot back. "And my pointy hat is drying off behind the barn, before you ask."  
"Then get to it." He retracted the knife back in his pocket and kept walking.  
"Will you just stop for a second? Didn't you hear what Rick said?"  
"I heard loud and clear!"  
"Then how about you fucking stop and look at me like a human being?" He ran around and blocked Daryl's way. "Listen, I know how you must be feeling-"  
"Really?" Daryl scoffed. "That's you people's problem. You act like you know everything, but you haven't done SHIT. YOU didn't put a bullet in between his eyes while he was staring at you in the face. You don't know whether he was pleading for his life or thankful it was over. You don't know ANYTHING." Daryl was screaming at this point. He shoved his blade into the closest bark to calm himself. It didn't really help.  
"I'm sorry." Glenn tried putting his hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.  
"I'm still waiting for why you kept me here."  
"...We need to stay as a group." Glenn started. "We need you here. You're important to us. Carol cares about you, and you're the only one she actually talks much to. You keep saving everyone... you keep saving me." Glenn took off his cap and scratched his head. "Look, We need someone to keep Shane and Rick from going at each other's throats. Lori is pretty much the reason they're at said throats, Andrea just wants a reason to shoot someone, T-Bag is off somewhere and Carol's Carol."  
"Why don't you stop them?" He was surprised how little the chin- Asia- Korean boy thought of himself. He'd done pretty good at surviving so far.  
"Are you kidding? They'll eat me alive!" Glenn laughed when he realized what he said, which made Daryl laugh.  
"Good thing I'll have my arrows then." Darryl took the bow in his hands. "Fine, just lead the way. And stop smiling like that! One of these has your name all over it."   
Glenn just kept his smile on his face as he shied away from the pointy end of Daryl's favorite toy.

******  
It got darker faster than usual. The cold rolled in with the night. Glenn really didn't want to be out in the woods, but then again, Daryl was guiding the way. So that's a plus. He felt much better about discovering Randall with him watching his back. Although the feeling quickly dissipated when they got back to the house and Rick and Shane hadn't come back. Daryl said Randall didn't have any bites on him, died of a broken neck. It didn't make sense. But they didn't have much sense in the world they lived in anymore. 

***  
Daryl went with the group with the hope it would stop with the visits to his camp and the interruptions from the Korean. They didn't. When they heard Randall magically got out of his locked cage, he was already awaiting for them to send him out to search for him. He could do without the usual sudden gasp from his partner, but at least he held the light in his hands while they walked into the night. Finding the two sets of tracks already confirmed his suspicions, which surprised him when Randall came at them without a mark on him. He still did his part and put an arrow in him. That's when he heard the gunshot. He thought that maybe something happened in the camp. Fuck. He was stuck with that bunch of idiots again. He pulled Glenn by the neck of his collar and backtracked their way home. His hand slapped onto his bare neck, guiding him forward and making use of him.   
Maybe if he wasn't so worried about getting the kid out in one piece, he would've heard the other Walkers that were coming up.

****  
Glenn took the wheel because Maggie was still in shock to drive. God. There were so many of them. Their group was basically cut in half and with no bullets left in their car. He hoped the others were able to get away with a better arsenal. He kept driving away from the herd. Where did they come from? He had actually believed they might have been able to set up at the farm: maybe actually get to planting things the way Daryl joked about so much. The fire made the scene look like the gates of hell opening up. Hershel kept his ground, shooting at the oncoming storm. Yet his mind returned to Daryl. Daryl on his bike, with his bow and arrows. Was he able to get around them all and make it onto the road? He couldn't really picture him riding with one hand and reloading with the other. He kept driving all the same, while Maggie just kept sobbing and begging to go back.  
"There's nothing to go back to."

***  
Daryl was having the time of his life. One hand on the wheel, the other shooting off Walkers with his gun. It was like Christmas came early. He'd said he wasn't going to stop for no one, and there he was, Carol in the backseat, holding on a little bit tighter than he would have liked. He wondered whether the others would have made it. Andrea probably got out with Shane; Rick was too busy with that dumb kid and the broad; T-Bag might have actually been useful for once; and Glenn? He didn't worry about him. He had a feeling he was already waiting for him with some bad joke and a smug look.   
That's when he saw him zigzagging on the road, he honked the horn so loud Carol almost fell off.

"Hey! I thought women were bad at driving!" Glenn's finger stuck out the window, but he just kept on zigzagging along.  
Anything to get a rise out of his favorite racist.


End file.
